Lovely Tuesday, isn't it?
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Annabeth looses Percy when he closes the doors of death, leaving her as a wreck. She's stuck in a mental institution, seeing things, having flashbacks, breakdowns, and slowly takes the pain of guilt too far. Lovely Tuesday, isn't it? Round Robin with someone you may know as sevendemigodsanswerthecall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So a friend I've met on tumblr (maybe you guys know her as sevendemigodsanswerthecall) wrote a one shot, then I continued it and said hey, why don't we make a short story? You guys can probably figure out who's writing style is who's.**

**Here it is! It's real sad!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Chiron's POV:

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face, I smiled then looked at the calendar.

Tuesday. I thought, getting up for another day as the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Camp for demigods and the only safe place for demigods. Next Camp Jupiter that is.

Which reminds me, I must plan for the Romans to come for our annual Peace Lunch in July. But that will have to wait. Today I have another matter to attend to…

I went into my wheelchair form and Gods of Olympus I hated it, but it was Tuesday.

I nodded to Mr. D as a left Camp Half-Blood going into the city, I prayed to the Gods that Mr. D wouldn't turn anyone into dolphins. This time.

It was a normal busy day for New York City, the mortals completely unaware of what truely was around them. I went through central park seeing an elderly woman sitting on the park bench reading a book

She looked at me and smiled as she did every Tuesday, "Lovely Tuesday isn't it?"

Just a kind mortal woman, I forced a smile and said, "Yes, it's very nice." She nodded towards me then went back to reading her book.

Though it was a sunny day as I came closer to my destination the atmosphere seemed to get colder and darker. I sighed as I looked a grey building, "Mental Institution."

How I hated that phrase and how I hated this place. But I swallowed and went inside.

The woman at the desk, Jasmine, looked up from what she was doing and smiled at me. Jasmine was a kind woman but I could tell that she was forcing her smile, "Mr. Brunner she's…not doing too well today."

"That seems to be the case lately…" I said quietly, "But none the less I still need to see her."

She nodded and we walked down the hall to a room 112, Jasmine opened the door and I went in.

There she was, her blonde hair was graying even though she was almost 25. Those were the effects of being in…that place and going threw what she had gone through. She didn't look up at me, she stayed on her bed looking at the wall across from her.

I cleared my throat blinking away tears, "Annabeth."

She looked at me, emptiness inside her gray eyes.

"I brought you something…" I said quietly going into my bag and pulling out a book of Architecture.

She looked at it, "You love looking at buildings, you wanted to build one, something that'll last forever…"

Annabeth breathing became faster, "forever…" she muttered clenching her fists, "Forever…SHE TOOK MY FOREVER AWAY!"

Annabeth Chase shouted banging her fists against her own head, I tried to stop her and as I did she began to scream and shout, "SHE TOOK MY FOREVER AWAY!"

Doctors came running in the room and I moved aside, a tear rolled down my cheek as Jasmine helped me out of the room.

Lovely Tuesday, isn't it?

* * *

**Yup! Sad AF. **

**I've already written chapter two so I'll upload it in a few minutes.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a few minutes, right?**

**~Happy Reading and crying!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO/HoO, Ricky does.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

An architecture book?! A building?! I wanted something like that to last forever?! Does he have any idea what I wanted forever?!

I wanted a family with him, I wanted a home with him, I wanted children with him, I wanted him with me forever!

But no, that dream was crushed far too quickly. Memories of the dreadful day came back, causing impulses in my brain.

Flashback:

"Percy! No! You'll never make it through again! Don't close the doors, I'm begging you!" I tugged his arm, dragging him away from the doors that stood in front of the eight of us. "She's still in there! You can't make is through tartarus again! You're not strong enough!"

"Percy," Nico began. "Let me do it. I have a better chance of-"

"No! Nico, Annabeth, stop. I have to do this, and it'll be better for you two to live! If you guys don't want a war..." he choked up, a tear streaking down his cheek. "Then I've got to go back and fight her." I ran up to him, embracing him and wiping the tears that fell ever so quickly.

"Percy, oh Percy." I sobbed, holding him tighter.

"Annabeth..." he choked. He rested his hands on my waist as I pulled away, looking me in the eye. "I will come back for you, that's a promise I cannot break, understand?" I nodded immediately. Percy planted a kiss on my cheek, but I didn't know it would be his last. Percy simply nodded at the others, and began making his way to the doors.

As he got closer, I couldn't help but start going after him. I began calling his name, trying to get him to come back to me.

"Percy...Percy...PERCY!" I began running, but two forces held me back, not allowing me to move any further.

"Annabeth, No! Don't go!" it was Piper on my left, attempting to calm me down with her charm speaking.

"Annabeth, listen to me! You cannot go back! It's too dangerous!" Jason added.

"If it's do dangerous don't let him go back! Percy! PERCY!" I sobbed. I kicked and screamed, but they both still refused to let me go As Percy walked inside, he turned around and looked straight at me. I could see the fear in his eyes, but also his determination. He closed the doors, and it was the last time I'd ever see him.

"PERCY! NOOO!"

End flashback:

"JASON! PIPER! LET ME GO! NOOO! PERCY! PERCY!" I kicked and screamed, attempting to break free from whoever'a grasp I was in.

"We need to calm her down! 50 millimeters of *insert whatever drugs calms you down here*, stat!" A male's voice boomed.

"Doctor! I don't know how much longer I can hold her down!" a nurse screamed. I was punching, kicking, doing whatever I could to break free and chase after my beloved Percy.

"I'm getting there, hang on!" a needle was pushed into my arm, and soon my body felt like jelly, unable to move and completely useless. "That's a good girl, Annabeth. Do you remember who I am?" I looked to see a middle aged man in a white coat, pointing at himself.

"D-doctor Micheals..."

"Ah, very good! I'm sure you're already familiar with this procedure, but you'll feel a little tired for a while, okay?" I wasn't even paying attention, but my mind was still in a daze.

"Percy..." I let his name escape my lips.

"It'll be better to leave her alone for a while. C'mon, we'll check up on her later. " the doctors and nurses left the room without my noticing. I kept staring at the ceiling, lying in my bed.

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, they can't keep doing this to you." I look over, to find my boyfriend of the time sitting in the chair across the room. Sure, he would visit from time to time, but no one would believe he was here. "I can't watch you suffer. All the poking, prodding, look at what's happened to you..."

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I threw my pillow at him, but of course it just went straight through him.

"Wise girl, I'm a figment of your imagination, remember? You're imagining me, I'm not actually here..." a tear fell from his eye, one fell from mine as well. "But look, you're alive, you lived, does it look like I had such luck?" I shut my eyes, not wanting to think about what had happened to him. I hated him from saying that. I wanted him to really be here, to keep me company and to keep me happy.

"You promised..." I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to let anymore tears escape.

Even though he wasn't real (or so he says), I felt like he could always make contact with me. I felt a slight kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes, but Percy was gone once again. I curled into a ball, rocking back and forth collecting my thoughts.

"Percy, oh Percy, please come back..."

* * *

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
